wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
Medium Tanks
General Medium Tanks are a type of tanks in World of Tanks Blitz. Wargaming Wiki : "Medium tanks are some of the most versatile vehicles in the game, made for deadly assaults, heavy support, or an impenetrable defense. These wonders come with a mix of the following 3 aspects, firepower, armor, and mobility. Used properly, they can devastate the enemy in a matter of minutes, with relatively few team casualties. Medium tanks come in many parameters, depending on the Nation, Tier, and Tech Tree Branch. Some lines are focused on abundant armor, while other are focused on exceptional armament or marvelous mobility. Due to these differences, many mediums have specific uses in a battle" Links to other pages Light Tanks Medium Tanks (You are Here) Heavy Tanks Tank Destroyers Trivia Medium Tanks occur in every country's tech tree. Key/Legend Names brackets are legendary camos. Tanks in Bold '''are '''Collector Tanks. Tanks in Bold and Italics are Premium Tanks. List of Medium Tanks U.S.S.R. IV - A-32 IV - T-28 mod. 1940 V - Matilda IV V - T-34 VI - Loza's Sherman VI - T-34-85 VI - T-34-85 Victory VII - KV-13 VII - T-34-85 Rudy VII - T-43 VIII - T-44 Exceptional VIII - T-54 first prototype ''(''T-54 mod. 1) Origin VIII - T-44-100 Hellfire IX - T-54 Threat X - Object 140 Terror X - T-22 Medium '''Uncatchable X - T-62A '''Germany III - Pz.Kpfw. III III - Pz. IV A III - Pz. S35 IV - Pz. IV D V - Krupp-38(D) V - Pz.Kpfw. III/IV V - Pz. IV G V - Pz. IV hydrostat. V - Pz.Kpfw. V/IV V - T-25 VI - Pz.Kpfw. IV Schmalturm | Optional Star Wars Camo (-o-) | VI - VK 30.01 (P) VI - VK 30.01 (D) VI - VK 30.02 (M) VII - Panther/M10 VII - Panther I VII - VK 30.02 (D) VIII - Indien-Panzer VIII - Panther II VIII - Panther mit 8,8 cm L/71 VIII - Panzer 58 Mutz IX - E 50 IX - Leopard Prototyp A X - E 50 Ausf. M X - Leopard 1 Wild U.S.A. II - T2 Medium III - M2 Medium IV - T6E1 IV - M3 Lee IV - M7 (Used to be Tier V) V - M4 Sherman V - M4A2E4 V - Ram II (Technically Canadian) VI - M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo VI - Fury VI - M4A3E8 Sherman Shreaking VII - T20 VII - T23E3 Nomad VIII - M26 Pershing VIII - T26E4 SuperPershing ''Predator VIII - T69 VIII - ''T95E2 IX - M46 Patton IX - T54E1 X - M48 Patton Beast (In-battle nickname is M48 Beast) X - M60 United Kingdom I - Medium Mk. I (No Longer in Tech Tree) II - Medium Mk. II II - Cruiser Mk. III III - Medium Mk. III III - Cruiser Mk. IV IV - Sentinel AC I V - [[Matilda Black Prince|''Matilda Black Prince]] V - '''Sherman V' VI - AC IV Sentinel VI - Cromwell Football VI - Cromwell B Berlin VI - Sherman Firefly VII - Comet VIII - Centurion Mk. I VIII - Chimera '(New tank still in testing, has been seen in battle) VIII - Defender Mk. I'' IX - Centurion Mk.7/1 X - FV4202 '''Japan II - Chi-Ni III - Type 97 Chi-Ha IV - Type 1 Chi-He V - Type 3 Chi-Nu V - Type 3 Chi-Nu Kai Shinobi V - Panzer IV Anko Special VI - Type 4 Chi-To VII - Type 5 Chi-Ri VIII - STA-1 IX - Type 61 X - STB-1 Adamant China III - Type 2597 Chi-Ha V - Type T-34 VI - Type 58 VII - T-34-1 VIII - T-34-2 VIII - T-34-3 VIII - Type 59 Ding VIII - 59-Patton Aratinga IX - WZ-120 X - WZ-121 X - 121B ''Invincible '''France I - Renault R35 (Used to be II) II - AMX 38 (Used to be III) IV - AMX 40 VIII - [[AMX Chasseur de Chars|'''''AMX Chasseur de Chars]] (CDC) Liberty VIII - FCM 50 t Titi Zizou Twister VIII - M4A1 Revalorisé VIII - Lorraine 40 t IX - AMX 30 1er prototype X - AMX 30 B The European Nation IV - Lago V - Strv m/42 VI - P.43 bis VII - P.43 ter VIII - P.44 Pantera Furious VIII - Progetto M35 mod. 46 IX - Prototipo Standard B X - Progetto M40 mod. 65 Gladiator Hybrid Nation (World of Tanks Blitz Nation) V - Scavenger V - Y5 T-34 VI - Y5 Firefly VI - Stridsvagn 74A2 VII - T6 Dracula (Renamed to just "Dracula") Two-Faced VII - Hafen VII - M4/FL10 VII - Y5 ELC bis VII - O-47 Phoenix IX - T 55A Category:Special Page